Better Together
by merler27
Summary: After three weeks of missing school to injury, Even is not looking forward to going back to school. What he doesn't know is that Angus will never again let him go through it alone. Just a short fic to transfer into the boys greater adventures together.
**Better Together**

Even sighed as he looked mournfully at the window. Water droplets bounced rhythmically off the kitchen window. Eat up his mother called as she cheerfully glided to the sink, balancing a bowl and cup in her hand as if she were a waitress. "Mom do I have to go to school today, Even asked stirring his spoon halfheartedly through his lumpy, gray porridge. He wished the glue like stuff wasn't so chock full of healthy nutrients. His mother stayed facing the sink so that her son wouldn't see her face fall at his question. If it were up to her no he wouldn't be going to school today, or ever again. I'm sorry my love, she answered walking over to him so she could softly kiss his cheek.

Even knew that she meant it. He also knew that there was nothing either of them could do about this. He had already missed three weeks of school. He couldn't even dejectedly slouch. He placed his hands on his chest, tracing his fingers along the fabric bandage he still had to wear around his torso for at least another week. His mom grabbed his bowl and rinsed the rest of the uneaten porridge down the sink she knew her son wasn't going to eat it anyway and it distracted her from her furious thoughts about beating the crap out of the thugs that dared hurt her baby.

After, she finished she dug through the cabinets until she finally found the last banana she had been saving for him. He smiled as he took it gratefully. Thanks mom. She watched as he eagerly ate the fruit then very carefully and slowly got down from the bar stool. "Are you ready to go?" she asked as cheerfully as she could.

"No," he replied sullenly. She decided to ignore this comment as she helped him into his coat and grabbed his backpack from the kitchen chair beside her. "All right." she said brusquely "let's move out.

Angus had been patiently waiting on the cold, stone bench, near the school parking lot for nearly twenty minutes according to Even's blue watch. Mrs. Sampson had given it to him along with Even's homework, asking him if would mind delivering it to him as he would probably not be coming to school for a while. It had been three weeks. Angus had been delivering Even's homework for three weeks, but he still had the watch. He didn't want to admit this to even himself but he missed the idiot. so he clung to the only thing he had that represented Even until he got better. Which was taking him forever!

Angus was cold and his but was numb and it was almost time to go inside, scanning the parking lot his face broke into a wide grin. He jumped to his feet and ran to meet Even just as he was getting at of the car.

"Hey idiot," he called jovially. "Prat," Even answered back cheerfully Angus raced up to carefully hug him. Being extra careful not to squeeze his still healing ribs. Even took in a quick breath, sorry Angus replied stepping back quickly afraid he had hurt him anyway. No it's okay Even replied, you just surprised me. Well I missed you Angus sheepishly tried to explain and, but before he could go any further Even hugged him back as hard as his present injuries would allow. "I missed you to." he admitted softly in his ear.

After both boys had pulled apart Angus took the blue watch out of his pocket. "Here," he said holding it out to its rightful owner. "I've been meaning to give this back to you." Even looked at the watch, then smiled. "You keep it," he said closing Angus's palm around the offering. "You mean it?" Angus asked sounding delighted. Even laughed, "Of course," he replied. "My grandfather got me another one as a get well present." He held out his small wrist revealing a red watch. Angus smiled and strapped the blue one onto his own wrist.

"We should probably get to class," he said "The bells about to ring." "Right, Even replied, a little less than thrilled. "Hey, he said "it's going to be okay." He held out his hand, Even smiled and took it.

Even's mother smiled as she watched the two boys walk hand in hand towards the building. She was glad at least her boy was not going back alone. Like two sides of the same coin she thought poetically as she backed out of the parking lot and headed to work.


End file.
